Awakening
by Evan Vave
Summary: Crossover new BSG with stargate SG1 Set after last episode of new BSG, and will Tie in with Stargate a few years after Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a new project for me and would appreciate input from everyone. It will be a crossover with stargate, this is just an introduction establishing the crossover.

Awakening

"He's not coming back this time" Lee said as his fathers raptor disappeared into the vast empty horizon of this new world.

"Neither am I" Kara stated flatly.

"where are you going?" Lee questioned

"I don't know, I just know that I am done here. I've completed my journey and it feels good" kara replied as tears began to well up in her eyes. "So what about you, what are you going to do? Today is the first day of the rest of your life Lee" she asked.

"Well I, I always thought when this was all done I would kick back, relax, spend the rest of my days doing the minimum humanly possible" he replied.

"and now that you're here?" she pressed

"I wanna explore, I wanna climb the mountains, I wanna…" his voice trialled off as light engulfed Kara sweeping her away from the new world.

"It's time" the warm voice of Kara's father filled her ears. All around her the bulk heads of the ship of light, radiated with warmth.

"This is it then" Kara replied, her voice dripping with Emotion "I've led humanity to its end"

"and now you must complete your own cycle" her father stepped towards her, tear's streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm ready daddy" she whimpered embracing her father tightly before letting go. Her father turned, not willing to face his daughter in what would come to be the final moments of her life. His hand passed over a pulsing green crystal on the console next to him, and it was done. She was gone, returned to the moment in which he had taken her, doomed to crash into the planet Earth and be found by her past self thus completing the circle of time to which she was dedicated, or so the others would believe. For Daniel could not bring himself to sacrifice his daughter, and in the final fleeting moments he had sent here away, far away, not in his space or time but to another universe beyond the void. Soon the storm would come, a paradox broken, Time would have its revenge, it would unleash its fury upon much of the universe, erasing and remaking space to its whim, he had doomed his civilization but he had saved his daughter and that was all that mattered to him at this time.

Kara blinked once, then twice and finally a 3rdtime. She had expected to find herself in a viper, ready to crash and sacrifice her life for the future of humanity. Instead she now found herself in the middle of a green field that stretched for miles in either direction.

"This cant be" she spoke aloud "Dad where am i?" she asked to the invisible ears imbedded in her body connecting her to the ship of light and ultimately to her father.

As if in answer, her father appeared before her "I am sorry Kara, I could not let you die" he replied, and as his words ended Lee materialized beside her.

"What the frack was that?" he asked shocked at the sudden change in scenery. "Kara what's going on? One moment you vanish then the next I find myself here, where ever here is!"

Kara nodded in the direction of her father "Dad what did you do?"

"I love you" her father stated before dissolving into nothingness.

"Kara, what just happened?" Lee pressed.

"I don't know, I was supposed to be on Earth, the Cylon Earth, dead" she mumbled.

"What do you mean dead?" Lee enquired.

"I mean dead, you know not breathing!" she replied "It was part of the design"

"Who's design Kara?"

"My fathers, or at least the people he works for"  
"I don't understand, didn't he abandon you when you were a kid?"

"Its complicated Lee, and I don't understand the mechanic's of it myself except for the fact that I was supposed to Die. It was the only way to save everyone!" Kara stated fury building inside her "DAD where the frack are you!" she yelled, but the only reply was the chirp of Lees radio.

"This is Adama to anyone that can hear me, does anyone know what just happened?" Adama's voice came over the radio, he had been sitting talking to the grave in which he had burried Laura when a light had engulfed him and placed him in a green field. There was another flash and right next to him lay the body of his beloved. "What kind of Fracking cruel joke is this" he began to sob at the sight of her then moved to embrace the body letting the radio drop to the ground.

As tears welled up and emotion poured into him Adama failed to realize that Laura's body was warm, he also failed to notice that the body had in turn begun to hug him back. "Bill whats going on?" Laura questioned as she embraced the Admiral. "You're Alive!!!" Adam shouted tightening his grip even harder on the woman, fearing that letting her go would end whatever fantastic delusion he was having. However it was no Delusion, Laura had be resurrected.

"Dad can you hear me?" Lee's voice came over the radio.

"Arnt you going to answer that?" Laura questioned breaking his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel froze, his had still hovering over the pulsing crystal, his mind racing at the speed of light tracking all the members of the fleet across the face of this new world. He had just completed resurrecting and transporting the president of the colonies before the connection was broken and he found himself standing before the orchestrator of the grand design.

Daniel looked into the eyes of the God, well not actually god but as close to a god as humanity could fathom. He expected anger pasted across the serenely beautiful face, but there was none; instead he was great with a visage of serenity. "You are aware of what you have done" the voice spoke aloud smiling soothingly at Daniel.

"I have saved my child" Daniel replied, an edge of fear creeping throughout his body. Manipulators of time were well aware of the damage a paradox could cause, which is why they were usually avoided at all costs. Originating more than 2 million years into humanities future, Daniel was born knowing the part he would play in the creation of all human life throughout the universe. Kara, his daughter, was the reason he was seeded back into the timeline, her creation, her destiny had been written throughout the ages. Every interaction, every conversation with his daughter, even the illusion of his abandonment had been orchestrated by the God's, but the one thing they could not orchestrate, could not control, could not foresee was his love for his daughter.

"You have sacrificed the universe to save your child, that is love beyond all measure, beyond even my powers to control" a hint of sadness now crept into the beings face as it looked up, it's eyes looking beyond the translucent yet radiant bulkheads, its mind racing throughout time itself. "The storm is coming, the paradox is broken, and humanity, our existence our travel among the stars, our place in this universe is coming undone." Its focus returned to Daniel "You will send the last of humanity across the void; we have precious little time before the storm reaches us"

Daniel nodded and then closed his eyes as access to computer was returned to him. His thought's raced, as he plucked the 48 thousand humans from around the globe and flung them across the void to another universe. Daniel only hoped that this universe would be more kind to humanity than his own.

Lee and Kara had managed to triangulate the position of Adama and Roslyn, and had made their way to their location. They were surprised to note that the couples were less than a mile away, and even more surprised as more colonists began appearing in the field.

"Do we know what's going on?" Roslyn asked, no longer gasping for air, she instinctively knew that whatever happened had cured her cancer.

"I think my dad happened" Kara replied.

"Your father?" Tigh piped in, he, Ellen, Tyrol, Helo and Boomer had joined the conversation while hundreds of colonists began to gather around the new campsite all completely confused.

"Okay Starbuck I think it's about time you explained everything" Roslyn stated flatly.

Everyone turned to face Kara, keen as to some glimpse into the current situation.

"Fine I'll tell you what I know; at least what I started to remember as soon as we landed on this planet. When my ship disappeared, it was sucked into a wormhole; the wormhole led me to Earth, the Cylon Earth. My engines were failing, my ship was coming apart my ejection mechanism wasn't working and I was free falling out of the sky when a blinding light engulfed me and I found myself in room of light face to face with my father. He explained that it was not my time to die yet, that I still had work to do. He told me that the future of humanity lay with me, and that I would lead humanity to its end, its rightful end. Then he told me about the future, of a human civilization that had spread across the universe. He told me that what was happening to the colonies, to us, had happened before, but would never happen again. So I asked him what would happen to us, would we find a home. He told me that I would lead us to the new Earth that you would all be safe, but that I would have to be returned to this point in time, return to my viper where I would die and complete my own paradox. I asked him why must I die, and he told me that if I did not the future would unravel and a storm would wipe away humanity" Kara recounted.

"But you're not dead" Ellen broke in.

"Then that future never happened, your father never existed, so shouldn't you cease to exist?" Lee commented.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself" Kara replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth Stargate universe.

100 years had passed since Atlantis had journeyed across 3 million light years, to take its rightful place on Earth. Humanity had changed also. When the Stargate program was finally released to the public, it was not viewed with panic as many world leaders had anticipated, instead the human spirit embraced the unknown, and soon the Tau'ri had forged itself across three galaxies. Thanks greatly in part to the Asgard, new defense platforms had been deployed across the now 10,000 worlds of the Tau'ri and Jaffa Alliance. Ancient enemies such as the Gou'ald and Lucian Alliance crumbled against a unified Earth wielding the technology of both the Ancients and Asgard races. The Final battle against the Wraith ended 20 years ago, but it was in this battle that the downfall of humanity had taken shape.

They were called Sentinels, cybernetic killing machines, forged with Asgard technology, created for one purpose and one purpose only, to seek and destroy the wraith. Millions upon millions were mass produced and deployed upon troop carrier ships throughout the Pegasus Galaxy. Over a period of 80 years they had brought the Wraith to Extinction, and humanity rejoiced.

20 years after the Wraith war, humanity had come together in celebration, little did they know, they had engineered their own demise.

Atlantis shone as a beacon of light, floating in neutral territory between the old North American and European continents. Much of the city was now running on automatic as the majority of its personal had been summoned to the celebrations in New York's Central park. Less than a thousand people remained behind in a city designed to host millions, including one General Samantha O'Neill.

"Sir I'm reading odd power fluctuations in the orbital defense grid" Sinclair reported.

Sam quickly made her way to the officers' console to double check his readings, though technically she was well over 140 years old, only her eyes betrayed her age, thanks to the aide of Asgard genetic engineering. "This can't be right" she commented then reached across the console and began entering commands, only to be greeted with even more odd readings. "Contact Home World security, have them run a level 1 diagnostic of the orbital platform!" she ordered.

However, no sooner than had the words left her mouth did more concerning readings appear on the screen. "Oh my god" she shouted then ran as fast as she could to the shield control system quickly raising the cities shield.

"Sir what's happening?" Petty officer Leeman enquired shocked by the sudden actions of the General.

Before Sam could answer the city shook violently as a column of deadly plasma energy engulfed one of the cities towers, on the western pier, vaporizing it in an instant just as the slow forming shield completed its formation. All around emergency systems activated and city began locking down, trying its best to minimize the damage and reroute important power conduits around the damaged Pier.

"Track all defense platforms and get me a line to Home World Security I want to know what the hell…" Sam's voice trailed off as her worst fears materialized on the planetary sensor grid. This was no malfunction, someone had deliberately hacked into the defense grid and turned the 1000 plasma beam equipped, sentinel deploying platforms against the planet. In the opening volley one thousand cities were reduced to ash including Washington D.C the base of operations for Home World Security.

"Oh my god" Sinclair whispered as the life signs detector for the entire planet began to report the true casualties, 90 percent of the world's population gone in the opening wave a further 9 percent obliterated mere moments later and finally all that remained of Earth was the 1032 souls manning the empty city.

Everyone stood in shocked silence not knowing what to say or do. After a long time Sam was brought out of her shock by the high pitched whine of multiple Plasma beam weapon hits to the cities shields.

"Shield status!" she ordered.

"Shields are holding, minimal drain on the ZPMs, but sensors are indicating that several of the defense platforms are repositioning for orbital bombardment of the city" Sinclair reported.

"Open long range communications with the Jaffa high command" she ordered.

"No response sir" Leeman reported after a long silence of several minutes "Sir I'm not detecting any subspace communications from any alliance worlds… wait a moment I'm picking up a transmission from the transport ship St. Louis" the officer tapped his control panel and a desperate voice resonated across the command room.

"_This is Captain Mourning of the , to any and all vessels, do not, I repeat, do not approach any Tau'ri or Jaffa planet, the defense platform's are shooting any and all vessels out of the sky!" _

"Patch me through" Sam ordered

Sam waited for the affirming nod from Leeman before continuing "Captain Mourning, this is General Samantha O'Neill, commander of Atlantis, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"_General, is Atlantis still planet side?"_

"Yes Captain, however we are currently under orbital bombardment from the defense platforms, our shields are holding"

"_Thank god you had your shield up when the attack started. All I know is this had to have been planned, and it was systematic, every colony, every outpost throughout the Jaffa and Tau'ri domain has been obliterated. We were part of convoy heading back from Pegasus, when we dropped out of hyperspace above Orion Colony it was dead. The defense platforms then turned on us, took out 2/3rds of the fleet before we managed to jump out. We thought we were in the clear until reports started coming in from some of the ships equipped with Sentinels, they started rampaging through the ships, killing everyone. We managed to beam out as many survivors from those ships as possible and scuttle them. General, are there any Sentinels in Atlantis?" _

Sam's face turned pale white as explosions started to engulf the eastern Pier in fire and smoke.

"Sir Reports coming from the all outer Piers, the Sentinels are slaughtering everyone!" Leeman choked as fear now gripped him "they're trying to make their way to the main power room; the city lockdown seems to be slowing them down"

"Warning, computer core access violation detected" The cities computer screamed.

"Captain, make your way to Sol, and park yourself outside of sensors range, once we deal with the Sentinel's we're leaving Earth and will rendezvous with you." Sam ordered than raced to the main computer interface.

"Sir they're trying to access the internal city defense network" Leeman stated while his hand flew across his computer terminal trying to stop the infiltration.

"Well then let's see how they like this" Sam smirked as she reprogrammed the defense network to paint Sentinels as enemies. Immediately the cities internal defense activated and in seconds blue bolts of super heated plasma started flying from every corridor in the city, reducing the mechanical beings to rubble. However, the Sentinels adapted quickly and began targeting power conduits effectively neutralizing the defense grid.

"We've lost power to the outer piers, the inner defense grid is still online but I don't know how long they'll last" Sinclair reported.

"What about drone defenses?" Sam enquired.

"We don't have control of the chair" Leeman reported.

Just then something caught Sam's eye, the planetary life signs detector began picking up life signs just appearing in a remote area of the African continent. At first only 4 new life signs appeared, then suddenly the numbers started to climb into the hundreds, then shortly afterwards the thousands.

"Can you confirm those readings?" Sam remarked, pointing to the life signs detector.

"Aye sir, they're human" Leeman reported.

"But if we can detect them then the Sentinels defiantly can too!" Sinclair reported.

"The Sentinels redeployed the platforms from that area to bombard the city, it'll take them about 20 minutes to get back into range" Leeman stated.

Carter smiled, "38 thousand humans appearing out of nowhere, the last of humanity. Lock on and beam them into the city, have Major Hutchison greet them and get them armed, we'll need help defending the city!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: im publishing this chapter early because of all the comments about the Sentinels, i hope it explains exactly what the Sentienls are, they are not alive and they are not like the Cylons. I also had to introduce Rodney becaues i wanted someone as smart as carter, yet familiar to get all the techno babble out of the way. Also orbital defense platforms are not ships, they are only powered by orbital thrusters so it does take a while for them to reposition themselves in orbit.**

"Belay that order!" Rodney McKay shouted emerging from the transport alcove.

"McKay!" Sam shouted "We need the help to stop the Sentinels!"

"Oh give me a break Carter, don't you think I know that!" McKay quipped back.

"Its O'Neill by the way, what's your plan, it better be good!" Sam replied as McKay all but pushed her out of the control console.

"Well you see my dear, Sentinels are not sentient, and we didn't even give them internal data storage capabilities because of the whole replicator incident" Rodney explained.

The Sentinels themselves were basically shells equipped with advanced weaponry and shield technology. They were controlled on a highly encrypted data frequency that was continuously modulating based on cryptic algorithms built into each platoons control halo, a neural band that connected the controller to his machines. By doing this a single solider could command an entire platoon of Sentinels and infiltrate Wraith strong holds where the use of brute force would not have been possible, or extremely costly. After the war with the wraith the sentinels were retasked to not only protect but also augment human crews allowing entire forces of laborers to be replaced with a single human mind directing the automatons. Atlantis itself had been staffed by over 50 thousand sentinels controlled by five thousand operators. The sentinels ranged from defensive control drones to cargo ship loaders, and each remained in storage in the outer piers until called upon by their operators.

Sam started to catch on as Rodney started to manipulate the shield harmonics,

"Wow Rodney you're a genius!" Sam smirked as Rodney implemented his adjustments "trust you to come up with a quick solution when your life is on the line" Immediately every Sentinel fell silent.

"What did you do?" Leeman questioned.

"He adjusted the shield harmonics to block out any and all subspace communications!" Carter smiled "Which means, whatever was controlling the Sentinels was doing it from outside the city and not from any of the Sentinel Control Halos"

"But that's impossible!" Sinclair interrupted "Sentinel encryption algorithms modulate at different rates and are tied to their control halo, and to top it off the Sentinels themselves are empty shells, they have to process every movement through their controller's brain and I don't care how smart you are, there's no way a single mind can control that many sentinels!"

"Guys aren't we forgetting something? We got about 5 minutes before those platforms get in range of the human life signs!" Rodney interrupted.

"We can't transport while subspace frequencies are being blocked by the shield" Leeman stated.

"I got it!" Sam almost shouted in glee "Actually it's a concept you thought of back on the original Atlantis home world. We expand the shield to encompass the entire planet"

"that would spread the shield too thin, they may be able to break through!" Rodney remarked.

"Okay well we don't need to encompass the entire planet, we could just extend it around the life signs and we should have enough time to beam them to the city before they manage to punch through" Sam explained.

"Then let's get it done" Rodney replied letting his fingers dance over the main control panel".


	5. Chapter 5

"What the frack!" Kara shouted as a wall of cascading purple energy swept past her stopping at the far end of the horizon. Seconds later eerily loud hums could be heard from the heavens just as plumes of white light smashed into the purple energy field causing it to ripple like stones in a still pond.

"I think we're being bombarded from space" Guias Baltar offered.

"And what was your first clue?" Lee commented

"It's got to be some sort of energy shield. I heard that before the first war Scientists on Tauron managed to create a rather simple one, but nothing as big as that, and certainly not powerful enough to withstand whatever the hell is hitting it from orbit!" William Adam announced.

"I think we should try locating the source of the field, something big and powerful has got to be generating it!" Kara offered than paused as brilliant white light engulfed her.

As the light dissipated it took Kara a few seconds to realize she was no longer in the open field, instead she was now in some sort of enclosed auditorium and around her more people started to materialize. The auditorium was huge, larger than anything she'd been in and that included the military parade stadium on Picon. It could easily accommodate well over a quarter million people.

As the last of the Colonials materialized, the center of the Auditorium lit up in a column of light from which as 500 foot Torso and head appeared. It was obviously a hologram, and the form projected was that of a female with short blonde hair and pale skin.

"I am General Samantha Carter O'Neill, of the United Earth Military, please do not be afraid. I have some disturbing news to report so I ask that you try not to panic. The Earth has been attacked, we don't know who is behind it all we know is that they turned our own weapons against us. Now, you have been transported to the Olympic stadium on Atlantis. As you all know Atlantis is powered by Zero point modules, which means our shields are all but impenetrable for the time being, you will be safe here. In a few minutes UEM personal will enter the stadium to catalogue you into the cities database. As of this moment, we are the last survivors of Earth"

The image faded leaving the Colonials even more confused.

"They mentioned Earth Ellen; could we have somehow traveled back to your Earth just before it was destroyed?" Bill enquired.

Ellen shook her head "No, we didn't have any of this type of technology" she explained waving her hands around at the stadium "Those were some kind of energy beams hitting the shield, we were wiped out by nukes" she finished just as an excited Six ran to the group

"You have got to see this!" she explained then took up Guiases hand and dragged him towards the outer perimeter of the Auditorium where large viewing windows greeted them.

There were gasps as the rest of the group made their way to the window which revealed they were at least 30 stories off the ground and surrounded by other very large buildings that were at least two kilometers in height.

"There's no way we could build any towers that tall with our metallurgy" Gaius spoke.

"Forget the buildings, look out there!" Kara stated, pointing off into the horizon where the energy shield begun retracting back into a perfect half sphere around the city.

* * *

Stargate universe, Andromeda galaxy.

Jack O'Neill slumped in his chair, he couldn't for the life of himself figure out why he had chosen to come on this mission. And then Daniel stepped onto the bridge followed by Vala, making Jack wish he was back home.

"Jack we're almost there" Daniel smirked with glee "Can you believe it, 2.5 million light years from Earth and we get to make first contact with another non human civilization!"

"I still don't know why you had to drag me along; I was perfectly content sitting in my back yard fishing!" Jack replied.

"Oh come on Jack, you're what, 146 years old? And you spent a good 40 of those years in retirement with Sam. You want to know the reason you came back, it's because you love exploring! Think of this as the next great adventure for humanity, a new trip through the gate so to speak!"

"Which begs the question, why didn't we just gate to this Galaxy instead of spending two weeks trekking through the dullest parts of the universe to get here?"

"Umm I thought the non humanoid part would've explained it; there are no gates in Andromeda. The ancients never seeded this galaxy which is why it's all new and exciting" Vala smirked.

"Then how did the… whatcha ma call it, manage to contact us?" Jack questioned.

"The Tok'lafein encountered one of our deep space probes, that's how they established communications…" Daniel's voice trailed off as warning claxons began ringing all over the ship.

"Status report?" Jack shouted, more than a little happy at some distraction from the monotony of the intergalactic voyage.

"Sir several ships are reporting weapons fire on board" The coms officer reported.

"Get controllers on deck seven up, have them bring their sentinels online" Jack ordered "we'll use them to deal with any intruders".

"Sir, reports coming through say that all sentinels are already online and they're attacking ship personal!"

Jack's eyes went wide at the report; the fleet consisted of 4 Tau'ri Thor class motherships, 12 Orion Destroyers and 30 Dadeulus III tactical cruisers, together carrying 100,000 combat sentinels and 30,000 maintenance drones.

"How many sentinels are we talking about here?" Vala questioned.

"130,000" the coms officer reported, "All ships have gone into lockdown mode, automated internal defenses have been trained on the sentinels but that won't be enough! I'm already getting over 300 casualty reports and the numbers still rising"

The ship shuddered as an explosion emerged from the lower deck tearing a hole in the lower portion of the ship.

"Can't we just transport them all into space?" Daniel asked.

"Sentinels were built to be impervious to wraith technology, which included a transporter inhibiter" the coms officer replied.

The ship shuddered again as one of the Orion cruisers exploded violently, the shockwave scattering the fleet's formation causing the hyperspace window to collapse.

"I'm going to guess that the Halo's don't work" Vala stated.

"The Halo's are transmitting, the Sentinels are just not responding, it's as if the commands are being overridden" The coms officer reported, a sinister smile spread across Vala's Lips

"Well then let me have a whack at this" she stated taking a seat at the control panel.

"Vala what are you doing?" Jack enquired.

"Well, remember the incident on Tycon 4, when those Marshalls arrested me for no good reason!"

"You tried to steal the Crown jewels!" Daniel shouted.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, what matters is the only weapons they had were their Sentinels, and you know what I learnt about sentinels?"  
"Um no why don't you enlighten us" Daniel pressed.

"Well I learnt that Sentinels are linked to their command halos" she stated as a command halo materialized before her. She picked up the halo and detached a panel from the inner band, then reached into her hair and removed a hair clip.

"Everyone knows that"

"Yes but what everyone doesn't know is if the command halo were to, I don't know, somehow get certain wires crossed" she used the clip to bridge two micro pathways then pushed the sync activation button on the side of Halo. Immediately 50 of the Sentinels aboard their ship froze in their tacks as their control interface burnt out.

"It worked, the Sentinels controlled by that band have gone offline" the coms officer reported.

"That's great now we just need to do the same to all the other bands!" Jack commented.

"Actually sir, now that I know what kind of feedback pulse shuts them down, I can remotely access all the bands subspace encryption frequencies and fry them all at once!" the coms officer stated with a smile.

"Do it!" Jack ordered.

The ship shuddered again, this time one of the motherships had exploded, the encompassing shockwave taking out 2 of the Orion's and 5 of the Dadeulus III's along with it.

"Got it!" the coms officer stated with glee as all the remaining sentinels fell silent.

Daniel turned to Vala "how exactly did you get hold of the guards Command Halo?" he questioned.

Vala looked at Daniel seductively "Well a girl has her ways" she smirked.


End file.
